Avenging the Fallen Father
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: After receiving a letter from Connor Kenway, the Assassins Elise de la Serre and Arno Dorian journey to the United States, to discuss with Connor the threat of Shay Cormac, the man who killed Arno's father in 1776, searching for the Piece of Eden needed to open the Grand Temple. Will the Assassins succeed in ending Shay's search? Please read and review!
1. Arrival in America

Avenging the Fallen Father – Pursuit in America

The ship carrying the Assassins Elise de la Serre and Arno Dorian arrived at the Boston port, early in the morning. The city of Boston was a bustiling hub, with many shops along the port, with only a few ships docked within its waters. The two Assassins walked off the ship, with the sun casting shadows behind them as their feet hit the docks. Elise beckoned her son, Francois, to come to her side. She scooped him up and held him with her left arm. Just as they got off of the ship, they were greeted by a middle aged man with brown hair.

"Hello there my lady," the man began, bowing. "My name is Clipper Wilkinson. I was sent here by Connor to escort Elise de la Serre and Arno Dorian to the Davenport Homestead. I believe you are the two people that I seek."

Arno rolled his eyes sarcastically. Elise nudged him with her right elbow.

"You are correct, Mr. Wilkinson." Elise replied, returning the bow with one of her own. "He has been expecting us for quite some time."

Clipper nodded his head, and flashed a smile.

"Follow me to my carriage. I will take you to the homestead. It's just over here." Clipper said, with eagerness in his voice. He began to walk towards a carriage. Elise observed the city of Boston, marveling at how beautiful the town hall was. Elise remembered hearing tales from her father about the Boston Massacre when she was a girl. She heard that British guards were assaulting a citizen, and began throwing snowballs at the British. The snowballs turned to rocks, and even oyster shells, which she didn't believe. This act of defiance agitated the British, which led to them shooting the protesters. It was an act that kicked of the American Revolution. She also caught Arno taking in the sights and sounds of Boston, eyeing the State House.

"It's not as beautiful as Paris." Arno muttered to himself. Elise smiled sarcastically at him, as Clipper opened the carriage door. Arno got in the carriage first, and Elise handed Francois to him. Arno and Francois got comfortable, and Elise followed suit and hopped in herself. Elise gave Clipper the thumbs up to close the door. Clipper nodded his head, and closed the door. He got into the driver's seat of the carriage, grabbed the reins, and led Elise and Arno to the Davenport Homestead, where Connor was awaiting their arrival.

* * *

After a lengthy drive, the carriage came to a stop. Elise, Arno, and Francois got out of the carriage after Clipper had opened the door. What Elise saw was more than just a simple homestead. It was more along the lines of a small village, with everyone doing their part. The more she looked around, the more it reminded her of Versailles. Clipper led them up to the large building Connor called home. Clipper knocked on the door a couple of times. After a few moments, a large, well-built man answered the door. His hair was only down the middle of his head, with the sides of his head shaven. Elise blushed upon laying eyes on Connor. Arno shot Elise an annoyed look.

"Welcome, Elise and Arno. To my homestead." Connor greeted. Elise and Arno responded with bows. Connor welcomed them into the house by extending his hand into the doorway.

"I believe a photo is in order." Connor said. Connor beckoned Clipper inside. Clipper quickly grabbed his drawing supplies and brought them inside. As soon as Clipper set up his easel, Connor held out his hand to Elise. She set François at her feet, and extended out her hand, and met in a handshake. Clipper began to start drawing, and the three Assassins held the pose. After a half an hour of holding the pose, Clipper finished his drawing. He revealed it, and smiled as Connor gave it his approval. Connor turned his attention back to Elise and Arno.

"Come into the dining area. We have much to discuss." Connor said, as he extended out his arm to where the dining area was. Elise and Arno followed him into the dining area. Elise and Arno sat down, followed shortly after by Connor.

Connor looked up at Elise after he had adjusted his chair.

"Hello again, Elise and Arno." Connor greeted. His attention turned towards Elise. "Elise, I must ask you a question."

Elise nodded her head up and down.

"You were a Templar, correct?" Connor asked.

Elise cleared her throat. "I was, yes. I was born into a Templar family, destined to be Grand Master after my father, Francois de la Serre. The Revolution ruined those plans, however."

"Francois de la Serre," Connor pondered. "My mentor Achilles had research on him, and your family prior to your birth. I myself had intel on you at one point during the French Revolution."

"Really now?" Elise inquired, sounding intrigued.

"Yes, we did indeed." Connor said with a hushed tone. "Both of the documents are gone now, however, due to your change of allegiance. Now, onto my next question. You were once a Templar, now you are an Assassin. Why embrace the Creed?"

"At one point in time, I believed in your father's views on unity, Connor. Those Templars, however, considered his views treasonous, and banished me from the Order I was born into. Arno greatly took me under his wing, and trained me in his ways, into the woman you see before you." Elise told Connor.

"Fascinating." Connor replied. "Now, onto why I brought you two here."

Elise and Arno both nodded their heads. Francois wandered into the room, sat beside Elise, and began playing with some of his toys on the floor, and was joined by Connor's youngest daughter, Io:nhoite, who had just entered the room. Elise smiled as Francois and Io:nhoite played with toy blocks on the floor beside her. Elise returned her focus to Connor, who had placed a couple of documents on the table.

"You received a letter from my aunt, Jennifer Scott, about strengthening our brotherhoods, correct?" Connor asked, as Elise and Arno began to read through the documents. "It's not really about that. A new threat has presented itself. Shay Cormac, Grand Master of the American Rite, has begun the search for a Piece of Eden that opens the Grand Temple."

"Shay Cormac. I've heard my father say his name before." Elise stated, as she set down the documents. "Remind me again what he did."

"Very well." Connor began. "He betrayed the Assassins and joined the Templars under my father, Haytham. He began to pick off the Assassins led by Achilles, one by one they fell. At the same time, he discovered what the precursor objects could do, and set out on a quest to find a precursor box. That search led him to France, where he killed the French Assassin Charles Dorian. And..."

Arno cut Connor off abruptly.

"Charles Dorian is my father. I want to kill the bastard who killed my father!" Arno said, with a stern tone in his voice. Connor and Elise calmed him down, before Connor spoke again. Francois looked up at his father.

"I have names that will lead you to him." Connor replied. "Laura Lach and Evan van der Drech."

"Where are they?" Elise asked Connor calmly. Arno was still fuming. Elise held her right arm over Arno's chest, to prevent him from snapping.

"I have a location on Lach." Connor began. "She resides in the former mansion of Hope Jensen, in New York. She conducts all her business out of that building. I have an associate in New York, named Marcell Palvin. He knows a lot about the areas surrounding the Jensen Mansion. Find him, and you will have easy access to Lach. I have requested Clipper to take you to New York tomorrow."

"Thank you, Connor." Elise replied, with a head nod, as Connor led the couple to their quarters. Arno was a lot calmer than usual. Elise observed a painting of the former Assassin Mentor, Achilles Davenport, and his family in Connor's well lit living room. Connor led them upstairs to a room with two single beds.

"I will see you two early in the morning." Connor said, as he headed back downstairs. Elise and Arno took off their equipment, until both were in their shirts and breeches. Elise also got Francois prepared for bed. After doing so, he hurried over to his mother's bed, and hopped in, snuggled under the covers. Elise smiled as she scooted her son over so she could get in her bed. Arno flashed a smile over to his wife and son before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Elise returned a smile to her husband, as she herself fell asleep with Francois in her arms.

* * *

Elise awoke as the sun was rising. She rubbed her eyes, and saw her husband putting on his equipment. Arno turned his head towards her.

"Quickly, Elise! Connor told me the carriage is ready. Clipper is waiting!" He exclaimed, and hurried down the stairs. Elise woke up a still sleeping Francois, and got him dressed. Elise then picked up her robes, and slipped into them. She grabbed Kenway's blade, and placed it in her scabbard. Elise found her hidden blade bracer, and slid it onto her wrist. She picked up Francois, quickly got him into his day wear, and the two of them walked down the stairs. Elise opened the door to see Arno already sitting in the carriage, and Clipper saluting her in the driver's seat. Connor came up from behind, and patted Elise on the shoulder.

"He is eager to go to New York." Connor told Elise. "He's been sitting there for quite some time."

Elise smiled back at Connor, and nodded her head. She approached the carriage, and waved goodbye to Francois, who was holding Connor's hand.

"I will look after him, Elise. Don't you worry. Best of luck in New York!" Connor assured her, as he banged on the carriage, signaling Clipper to get a move on. Clipper acknowledged Connor's request, and grabbed the reins. The horses whinnied, and began to gallop in the direction of New York City.

* * *

Elise and Arno arrived in New York City just before evening the next day.

"I'll be over on Broad Street if you need me." Clipper informed the pair, as they walked away from the carriage.

Elise and Arno nodded their heads, thanking Clipper for getting them to New York City safely. The city of New York itself was bustling, even in the evening. It reminded Elise a little bit of Paris, as well, but it was not as beautiful as Boston was. After exploring the city for a few hours, Elise and Arno noticed a brown-haired figure waving towards them. Arno approached the man and squinted at him.

"And who in the name of hell do you think you are?" Arno asked the man, with an aggressive tone in his voice. "Why were you waving at us?"

"Do you want to find the Templar Laura Lach or not?" The man replied sternly, with a hand on his hip. Arno's squint turned into a glare. Elise intervened.

"Sorry about him. Are you Marcell Palvin?" Elise asked. Arno was still glaring at the man unnervingly.

"I am indeed. Friend and ally of the Assassin Connor." Marcell began, with a bow of his head. "And you must be Elise de la Serre."

"Yes I am." Elise replied. "This is my husband, Arno."

Arno bowed his head towards Marcell. "Apologies for the overreaction."

"Pleased to meet you." he responded, with a bow. "Follow me back to my quarters, if you are interested about the location of Lach."

Elise and Arno followed Marcell back to his quarters, which were a few hundred meters away from where they had met. Marcell opened the door to his small house, with his living area lit up by a few candles on the wall. Marcell invited them to sit down at the table, which had several papers strewn all over it.

"You are here for Laura Lach, are you not?" Marcell asked, as he began to organize the papers.

"Yes we are." Elise began, as her and Arno took their seats. "We are looking for her as she may have a lead on Shay Cormac."

Marcell nodded his head.

"Well, you are in luck." He began. "Not far south from here, there is a secret passageway that leads to Hope Jensen's former Mansion. You can use it to gain access to the Mansion from the underground, as it is heavily guarded from above. She never leaves the mansion, for she has a fear of being struck down."

Elise got up and shook Marcell's hand. Arno followed up with a handshake of his own.

"Thank you, Marcell." Elise said, nodding her head with approval, as Elise and Arno walked out towards the tunnel that would lead them to the Jensen Mansion.

After walking a few meters south of Marcell's hut, Elise and Arno approached two wooden doors on the ground beside a building. The doors were decaying slowly, with the bronze handles rusting, matching the colour of the frail lock.

"This looks like an underground entrance to me." Arno stated. He pulled on the doors sharply, and broke the lock, opening the doors.

"Must've been built by Hope Jensen herself all those years ago." Elise told Arno. He gave her a smile of agreement. Elise then grabbed onto the ladder and began her descent. Arno sarcastically waved to her as she was halfway down the ladder. Arno was halfway down when Elise hit the bottom. She scared away a few rats to pick up a lantern on the floor. Arno arrived, and lit the lantern for Elise. She smiled back at her husband as the two of them began a long walk underneath New York.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, Elise and Arno reached another ladder. Elise looked up to see another door.

"I guess we have arrived." Arno told Elise, and nodded toward the ladder. He began to climb up. Elise followed suit, and climbed up after her husband. Once Arno reached the top, he pulled a lever and opened the door gently. He entered the room, and helped Elise into the room. The room was filled with containers, and had a cracked glass roof. Elise speculated that they contained Hope's poison, as she was a master at using various poisons. Arno stood in the center of the room, and activated his Eagle Vision.

"She's on the uppermost floor." Arno whispered. "All of her guards are outside the building."

"Very well." Elise whispered back. "Let us go and pay her a visit."

Elise quietly opened the door, and entered the main building. The two Assassins walked down the hall of the derelict mansion until Arno brought Elise to a stop. He proceeded to activate his Eagle Vision again.

"There is a hidden passageway here." Arno whispered sternly. "It will take us right to Lach."

Elise smiled at her husband. "Well look at you go." She whispered sarcastically, as Arno pulled a book off the shelf, which moved the bookshelf to the left side. Arno held his arm out to show Elise the way. They both walked up the two flights of stairs, and reached the back of another bookcase. Arno activated the mechanism to open the bookcase. Laura Lach didn't hear the mechanism open, as she was tossing letters into a fire. As soon as Elise stepped foot in the room, Laura spun around, pulled out her cutlass, and engaged Elise in combat. Elise unsheathed her hidden blade, and engaged Lach in combat. Elise dodged all of Laura's swings, while Elise caught Laura in the chest with two slashes from her hidden blade, which backed her into the corner of the room. Elise knelt down to match her eye level.

"Hello, Ms. Lach. My husband and I have a couple of questions for you." Elise stated, as Arno approached.

"I'll tell you anything!" Laura said, sounding panicked as her voice was fading. "Please let me live."

Elise tilted her head sideways, and gave her a little bit of a smirk. Arno stood over them with his arms crossed.

"You're bleeding out, Laura. Tell us where Shay is, and you may very well live." Elise said, with a stern tone in her voice.

"He went to the Grand Temple, with my partner Eric van der Drech. You can find him there..." Laura said, with her last words. Her body collapsed in the corner. Elise closed Laura's eyes.

"Requiescat in Pace." Elise whispered. Arno held his hands on his hips.

"We have his location." Arno began. "Let's find Clipper so he can take us back to Connor's homestead."

Elise nodded her head, and both Assassins descended the secret passage and found Hope's poison room, where the hidden passage was located. Arno opened the door, and Elise began her descent down into the cavern. Arno followed suit, and once he touched down, they began their long walk back down to the other entrance. Arriving at the end of the tunnel, Elise began her climb out, as Arno followed suit. Both the Assassins dusted themselves off. Arno shut the doors behind them.

"Where did Clipper say he was again?" Elise asked, as Arno joined her.

"I believe he said he was going to Broad street, which is east of here." Arno replied, as the pair began to walk east. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Elise nodded her head with approval, as her and Arno set off to find Clipper Wilkinson.

Clipper stood beside his carriage, watching the sunset as he was awaiting the arrival of Elise and Arno. Once he caught sight of the Assassins, he waved his arm to get their attention.

"Welcome back! Were you two successful?" Clipper asked, as Elise and Arno entered the carriage.

"Yes we were." Elise replied. "We must get back to Connor immediately with our news."

"For sure, Madame." Clipper said, with a bow. He hopped into the driver's seat, snapped the reins, and the horses began to trot in the direction of Connor's homestead.

* * *

A lengthy night time carriage ride came to an end, as Elise and Arno arrived at the homestead by early morning. Connor opened the door, as Francois raced towards the carriage door, eagerly awaiting his mother's arrival. As soon as Elise opened the door, Francois jumped up into her arms, giving her a large hug. Arno walked up to Connor, with a bit of a smile on his face. Connor returned the smile with a smile of his own.

"What of Laura Lach, Arno?" Connor asked. Arno looked back at him.

"She is no more, but Shay and an associate of hers are making their way to the Grand Temple as we speak." Arno replied sternly. Connor's eyes opened wide.

"We must head there quickly." Connor stated. "Clipper! Ready the carriage! We have to head to the Grand Temple!"

"Very well." Clipper muttered to himself, sounding disgruntled as he got into the driver's seat. Francois hopped into the carriage and sat on his mother's lap. Arno and Connor followed suit. Connor slammed the door harshly. Hearing the door slam, Clipper snapped on the reins, and the horses galloped towards the Grand Temple.

Elise, Arno, Connor, and little Francois arrived at the Grand Temple by evening the next day. Elise told Francois to stay with Clipper at the carriage while they went to the Grand Temple. Francois walked towards Clipper and waved to his mother as Connor and Arno beckoned her to join them. Elise caught up with her companions, and they navigated their way through the forest. The three Assassins arrived at the Grand Temple, to witness Eric van der Drech, with his brown hair all dirty and mangled, banging on the door, laughing as the three Assassins approached.

"Give it up, Drech." Connor began. "You have no Piece of Eden, and no key, therefore no entry. Where is Cormac?" Elise and Arno flashed out their hidden blades.

"You don't understand, Assassin." Drech began. "He isn't here. He sent me here as distraction, to make his way to Rome."

Connor grabbed Drech by the collar of his shirt, and propped him up against the Grand Temple entrance. Elise and Arno approached Connor from the side.

"What's in Rome?" Elise questioned Drech.

"Ezio's Piece of Eden, girl!" He roared back. "It's what opens this god damn door! How naïve of you, redhead!"

Drech spat in Elise's face. Connor retaliated by thrusting his hidden blade into his throat. Drech's body fell to the floor, dead. Elise wiped the saliva from her face. Connor looked up at Elise and Arno.

"If what he said is true, then we must head to Rome." Arno stated. "Do you have a way of getting us there, Connor?"

"I have the Aquila." Connor replied sternly. "We can use it to take us to Rome. For we must hurry back to the docks, time is ticking."

Elise, Arno, and Connor rushed back to the carriage. Clipper looked up from Francois, who ran towards Elise. She scooped him up and entered the carriage.

"Clipper! We have to get to the Aquila! Take us there as fast as you are able!" Connor yelled, as he entered the carriage. Clipper nodded his head, and quickly snapped the reins, making the horses gallop towards the homestead docks.

* * *

Elise, Arno, and Connor arrived at the homestead docks just before evening the next day. On the docks in the brackish water sat the Aquila, the flagship of the American Brotherhood. Francois stared at the ship for a long time, with an awestruck look on his face. Elise smiled at her son, as Connor went onboard the ship. Arno was about to set foot on the ship with his left foot. Elise caught her husband red handed.

"No, Arno." she told him sternly. "Right foot on board first." Elise proceeded to board the ship with her right foot. Holding his mother's hand, Francois did the same. Arno rolled his eyes sarcastically and boarded the ship with his left foot first. Elise, Francois, and Arno approached Connor and stood beside him at the helm of the ship.

"Set course for Rome mates! Full sail! Full sail!" Connor roared to his crew. Elise and Francois watched as Connor's crew mates undid the sails, and got the ship ready for sailing. Elise smiled as a look of excitement came across the face of her son. She stood beside her husband, laid her head on his right shoulder, and looked up at him.

"Rome awaits." Elise whispered to him. Arno shot her a smile, as the three Assassins set course for Rome.


	2. Adventure in Rome

Avenging the Fallen Father – Adventure in Rome

The Aquila docked in Rome, with the sun about to disappear in the sky. Connor descended down into the sleeping quarters, and proceeded to knock on the door. Elise was awoken by Connor's knocking, along with Francois. Arno, on the other hand, wasn't. Elise gave her husband a few shoves, and he began to stir.

"What? Are we in Rome already?" Arno slurred, his voice seeming tired.

"Yes, we are." Elise replied, as she was putting on her robes and equipment. "Hurry up and wake up." Arno got up lazily and did the same, while Elise helped Francois get dressed. Elise picked up Francois and walked out the door. Arno followed suit, and the three of them walked up to the deck. Rome, Italy's capital. The city Ezio Auditore himself liberated from Borgia rule back in the early 1500's. The city itself gave of a positive vibe, full of people in a hurry to get to shops or just to stand and take in the sights of the city. With the sunlight beginning to fade, the beautifully designed buildings gave off shadows from the setting sun, which was setting in the midst of the ruins. Not too far away from the Aquila, Elise spied a familiar ship. She recognized the ship as the Morrigan, Shay Cormac's vessel.

"There it is! Shay's ship, the Morrigan!" Elise exclaimed. Connor and Arno whipped their heads around, to find Shay's vessel docked in the harbour.

"He must be here." Arno muttered to himself, enough for Elise to hear. Elise turned her face towards Connor, and then back down to Francois.

"While we go, would you look after Francois for us?" Elise asked Connor, crouching down to meet her son's eyes. "Would you like to spend time with Connor on his ship?"

Francois looked up at his mother, and then back at Connor.

"Yeah!" Francois exclaimed, as he ran towards Connor. Elise and Arno chuckled as Connor hoisted Francois up on his shoulders.

"I will keep him in good company, Elise." Connor told Elise. "You two must bring Shay Cormac to an end, for if he gets inside The Colosseum vault, bad things may happen."

Arno nodded his head with approval.

"You have our word, Connor. He will be no more." He replied. Connor nodded his head sternly. Elise and Arno walked off the Aquila as Connor and Francois walked down below deck. They approached a harbourmaster, who looked as if he had an answer for everything.

"Hello there, friends! How are you doing on this fine day?" He greeted them, with enthusiasm.

"Hello, sir." Elise began. "Do you know where the owner of that ship is?" She pointed at the Morrigan.

"Ah. That one." He replied. "Belongs to an Irishman named Shay Cormac. He docked here early this morning. Overheard him saying he was heading to the Colosseum, signora."

"Grazie mille, amico." Elise replied, with a bow.

Walking away, Arno gave Elise a weird look.

"You know Italian?" Arno asked.

"I do, yes." Elise replied, "I learned some in the convent, and before I got under Mother Superior's nerves. Most of it was learned from my tutors."

"I guess you learn new stuff everyday." Arno said, smiling at his wife, giving her a playful slap on her butt. Elise held where Arno had slapped and smiled, but quickly held her arm out, which stopped Arno in his tracks, and pointed out a man in a Templar uniform, walking towards the Colosseum.

"Perhaps we should tail him." Elise told Arno, pointing to the Colosseum. "He could lead us to Shay."

Arno nodded his head, and the two of them tailed the Templar associate to the Colosseum, averting his gaze every time he turned around. Elise and Arno ultimately made it to the Colosseum. Just as they did, the associate turned around to see Elise and Arno, and ran for a small door in the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTERS!" He shouted.

Elise and Arno gave chase, and the associate ultimately met his end at Arno's hidden blade. Elise and Arno stared at the door.

"Looks like it has been opened before." Elise observed the door. "Perhaps Shay may be down there."

Arno looked up to Elise.

"How can you be so sure?" Arno asked sternly.

Elise picked up a Templar necklace.

"Shay must've used his necklace to pick the lock." she stated. "It must've been his way in."

"Then we must follow." Arno replied, kicking the door, and intentionally falling to the bottom.

Elise rolled her eyes, and followed him down. She landed firmly on her feet, and dusted herself off.

"We climb, I guess." Arno said sternly.

The two Assassins free ran their way through the ruins of the Colosseum, and ultimately arrived at what looked like a former Jubilee gathering place. The two Assassins walked through the room, and found themselves at the mouth of an opening with a long corridor beginning at the entrance. Elise and Arno began to walk down the long corridor. Elise took in the scenery, and remembered the tales her father had told her growing up about the Borgia Family taking over a group of rabid lunatics and paying them to scare people into the hands of the church, a tale which Elise thought was silly.

"It was believed there was a Lair of Romulus down here." Elise told Arno.

"A lair of what now?" Arno returned, sounding confused.

"A Lair of Romulus." Elise replied. "The Followers of Romulus were paid off by the Borgia to scare the populace into the arms of the church."

"How did you know that?" Arno inquired.

"My father told me stories about them when I was young." Elise looked at Arno and smiled. "I thought they didn't exist at first, but it turns out they actually did. Complete lunatics if you ask me."

Elise and Arno walked through broken scaffolding, and climbed up a ladder up through an opening in a face of rock. Upon reaching the top, Elise observed a plank, with a stack of hay at the bottom. Elise walked out to the end of the plank, smiled back at Arno, and performed a Leap of Faith. Arno rolled his eyes sarcastically, and followed his wife down with a Leap of Faith of his own.

Elise and Arno walked across a newly built bridge, and spied Shay Cormac, banging on the entrance at the bottom.

"Open, damn you!" Shay shouted, as Elise and Arno walked in. He was pounding on the door.

"It won't open for you Shay." Elise retorted. "It's contents aren't for you."

Shay turned around slowly to greet the two Assassins. A grin came across the Grand Master's face.

"The supposed Templar prodigy, wearing the robes of an Assassin. What do you two want to with these precursor sites?" Shay yelled, as he walked closer to them. "This doesn't concern you two! The Piece required to open the Grand Temple is in that vault!"

"We will do what we must to kill you!" Arno roared back. "We will kill you in honor of my father!"

Shay gave out a laugh.

"Arno Dorian. I knew this day would come." Shay replied, in between laughs. "Your father had a precursor object in his possession. I had to take it back. It was a part of my job. I do remember one vivid memory aside from killing your father."

"And what might that be?" Arno spat, drawing out his sword.

"Walking by you two as I walked into the hallway where your father was." Shay replied, snidely. "I never would have expected it to come down to this. Where is your friend, Connor, or whatever the hell his name is? It's going to be a shame he's not going to witness your deaths."

"That isn't any concern of yours, Cormac." Elise shouted.

"Face me, you two. And I will bring you both to an end." Shay retorted back.

"Good luck with that." Arno spat back.

"I make my own luck, Arno" Shay retorted, with a snide smile.

Arno snapped. Elise tried to restrain him, but he leapt off the ledge towards Shay, with his hidden blade unsheathed and his sword out. Shay retaliated by holding out his left hand, and from his ring finger, shot a blinding light that gave off an energy that Elise had never seen before. The light also threw Arno through a door not far below them. Shay pulled the ring off his finger, muttering something to himself that she couldn't understand. Elise pulled up her hood, leaped down and confronted him.

"Cormac." Elise began, holding out Kenway's Blade. "Your end has come."

"De la Serre. I should have know it was you." Shay replied. "Carroll warned me about you before his death at your hands. He also warned me about your family. You were never true Templars. Maybe I should've killed your father too, after I finished his."

"I've heard enough." Elise shouted, walking closer to Shay. "My father would have changed the Revolution greatly! But enough of that. An Assassin-Templar allegiance would put this centuries old conflict to sleep!"

"The Piece of Eden will change things in ways greater than what your father could ever imagine!" Shay quickly interjected, as he pulled out his sword and dagger. Elise countered this by extending out her Hidden Blade. He charged towards Elise, who had entered a defensive stance. Shay let out several attacks to start the confrontation, to which Elise quickly countered with Kenway's Blade. Elise swiped her Hidden Blade at him, and managed to slash Shay across the chest. Blood began to well from his wound. Shay clutched it momentarily, and continued his assault on Elise. Elise continued to parry Shay's attacks, until Shay slashed Elise's left thigh with his dagger. Elise dropped Kenway's Blade and screamed out in pain as she clutched her inner thigh. She looked down to see her breeches torn, along with a gash on her inner thigh, bleeding profusely. She crawled down a small section of stairs and found herself cornered in a doorway. A path of blood led Shay to Elise's location. Shay swatted Kenway's Blade away like it was a fly, and approached her.

"The Piece of Eden will be ours, and stay out of your hands, Assassin." Shay began, towering over Elise as he spoke. "Whatever lies in the Grand Temple is for the Templars. It was promised by Haytham himself. Oh, as for you, Elise de la Serre, say hello to your father for me."

Shay held his sword over Elise's chest. Elise covered her face and curled up to try and avoid the impact of Shay's blade, but it didn't come. Arno stood in the doorway, and fired a Phantom Blade bolt into Shay's wrist, causing him to drop his weapons and clutch his wrist in pain. Arno held his hidden blade up to Shay's throat.

"Why am I not dead?" Shay questioned Arno, his voice trembling. Arno glared at the downed Templar Grand Master.

"You may have killed my father, but that is the past. What I'm worrying about is right now. What is inside that vault is not for you. Leave this place, and if I find out you make another move for another Piece of Eden, I will make it my personal vendetta to kill you." Arno warned the Grand Master. Shay got up, and limped out of the vault.

Arno noticed Elise in significant pain, and walked up to her. A pained look was all over Elise's face.

"Are you alright, Elise?" Arno asked, with concern. "Can you walk?"

Elise tried to get up, but she fell, as she could not put enough pressure on her left leg to walk. Arno scooped her up in his arms. Elise blushed, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Arno." Elise said.

"I'll carry you to a doctor, and see if we can get your wound stitched up." Arno replied, as they left the vault.

* * *

"Ow! Easy there!" Elise barked at the doctor, as he was stitching up her wound. Arno grinned, and walked over to the doctor.

"She's quite fiery, if you ask me." Arno told the doctor. Elise could detect a large amount of sarcasm in his voice. She also felt a needle piercing her skin each time a stitch was made. Elise felt relieved when the final stitch was made. Arno handed Elise her breeches. Elise quickly put her breeches on, and tucked her shirt into them. Arno handed back her bracer. She slid it onto her wrist and shook the doctor's hand.

"Grazie di tutto, dottore." Elise said to the doctor, with a polite tone in her voice.

"Nessun problema, signora." the doctor replied, with a bow. "Perhaps you should stay out of trouble next time."

Elise and Arno bode their farewells to the doctor, and made their way back to the Aquila. Upon arriving at the Aquila late in the evening, Francois caught glimpse of Elise, and ran up to her.

"Momma momma momma!" Francois shouted with glee. Elise sat down on a barrel and hugged Francois, whilst Arno walked over to Connor.

"You were gone a long time." Connor inquired, arms crossed at his chest. "Has Shay Cormac been defeated?"

Arno nodded his head, and gave Connor a smile.

"He is alive but defeated, no longer searching for the Pieces of Eden." Arno replied sternly. "I warned him not to, or else I would make it my vendetta to find him, and kill him."

"Excellent news to hear." Connor returned. "Bad news, though. We cannot leave for another three days. Trading vessels have flocked to Rome it seems, according to chatter from people on the docks."

Elise looked up to Connor and Arno.

"I got a letter from your aunt, Connor." Elise began. Connor gave a look of interest towards her. "She gave me a letter written by your grandfather pertaining to a message bearing my initials in the Temple of Pythagoras. I was wondering if I could rest up my leg for a couple of days, and go to the temple before we leave."

Connor and Arno looked at each other, and back to Elise. Francois, sitting on Elise's right knee, gave the three Assassins a look of confusion.

"Do you know where this Temple is?" Connor asked.

"Yes I do. Your grandfather left a map to the entrance." Elise replied.

"If we choose to do this, you must rest your leg for the couple of days at least, Elise. Is that a deal?" Arno asked. Elise flashed a smile right back at him.

"Yes, it is." Elise replied, as she scooped up Francois and walked below deck into her quarters to rest. Connor and Arno followed suit, and went into their quarters. Arno closed the door to their quarters after Elise and Francois entered. Elise placed Francois on the bed, and helped him get into his pyjamas. Once he was in his pyjamas, he got himself snuggled under the covers of the bed. Elise smiled as she peeled off her overcoat, and hung it up on the door. Elise looked over tp see that Arno was already under the covers, with his jacket hanging up on the bed pole. Elise opened the covers to her side of the bed and slipped in, letting tiredness consume her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The skies began to shut the sun from the sky as Elise, Francois, Arno, and Connor arrived at the entrance of the Pythagorean Temple. Elise noticed the clouds were looking rather dark, and that rain was on its way. Connor got down to one knee and activated his pivot blade, and picked the lock to the entrance successfully.

"After you, Elise." Connor said, looking up towards her. Elise nodded back at Connor, and slid down the entrance. Francois ran up to Arno, panicking as if he had lost his mum.

"She is fine, little man." Arno assured him, patting him on the head.

Elise got to the bottom successfully, but clutching the inside of her left thigh, her stitched up wound still giving her pain. Connor followed up a few moments later, landing on his feet without a problem. He walked over to Elise, who was tending her left thigh.

"Is your injury alright?" Connor asked, with concern, as Arno came down, with Francois in hand.

"It is fine." Elise replied, kicking out her leg. "I can walk".

Francois hurried over to his mother, who hugged her, and held his hand. The three Assassins navigated their way through the catacombs, up until they reached a plank, with a pool of water at the bottom. Connor walked up to the plank, and leapt down into the pool, several feet below. He surfaced a few moments later.

"It seems there is a bridge down here, from what it seems. It is safe to leap down here!" He yelled back up to Elise and Arno. Arno looked back at Elise.

"I'll see you down there." He said, with a smile. Elise gave him a stern look before he leapt down into the pool. Elise nodded her head, and beckoned Francois to come to her. He leapt up into Elise's arms, and she approached the plank. Elise tucked Francois into her bosom as she leapt down into the pool. Elise and Francois surfaced, and Francois quickly swam to the edge, where Arno scooped him out out the water. Elise swam to the ledge, and hoisted herself onto the platform. Elise walked over to her son and held his hand as the three Assassins walked over the bridge. The Assassins followed the bridge and used the entrance that was once previously blocked off. Upon the base of a statue of Pythagoras was a skeleton. Connor was looking around at the architecture, amazed by what he was seeing. Arno knelt down by the skeleton, and observed it.

"I wonder who this poor soul could be." Arno pondered.

Elise came over with Francois, and examined it herself.

"It may be Ercole Massimo, the leader of the Cult of Hermes, killed by Ezio Auditore himself in 1506. He sought the entrance, just as we do now."

Arno nodded his head, and stood up.

"I wasn't the best when it came to Roman history." Arno replied. Elise noticed a triangular button at the base of the statue. She pushed it, and a door lowered into the ground, revealing an entrance. The three Assassins walked through, as the door closed behind them.

After navigating their way through a cave, the Assassins stumbled upon a large room, complete with pulleys, weights, platforms, and a statue holding a prism. Elise observed and assumed that it hadn't been touched since Ezio Auditore and Leonardo da Vinci last visited in 1506.

"Fascinating!" Elise said to herself. Connor again was fascinated by the detail of the Roman architecture. After walking through the large room, the Assassins took recently built stairs down into another cave. Francois buried his face into Elise's chest, as they entered the darkness. Elise looked down at him.

"Scared of the dark, my little man?" Elise asked the young boy. He looked up, only to bury his face in Elise's chest again. Arno let out a little bit of a chuckle, as the three Assassins walked through a room with a fan above the far doorway, and four large switches with faces on them.

"It seems these switches have been activated, and have been so for a long time." Connor said, with a hush tone. "We must press forward."

Arno walked forward, ahead of Elise and Connor. They quickly followed Arno down the stairs and through a dark cave, only to approach a large room, brightly lit, with a small pillar in the center of the room.

"The Fire of Knowledge." Elise said, with excitement in her voice. "It shows that Unity has been achieved, but I'm not sure why the main door isn't opening."

Connor approached the small pillar, and looked at the markings on it.

"Arno, do you recognize these symbols?" He asked. Arno approached the pillar, and studied the symbols.

"I am familiar with this." Arno replied to Connor's question. "Technology from Those that Came Before. It is much like the Temple of Saint-Denis."

"How do you know this, Arno?" Elise asked.

"I discovered the Temple of Saint-Denis while you were comatose, my love." Arno replied. Elise gave her husband a look of bewilderment, and gave the pillar a look herself. She gently rotated the top part of the pillar.

"It seems these symbols align with each other." Elise stated. "Maybe the other two will align if we rotate the pieces."

Arno nodded his head, and quickly aligned the pieces.

"That should do it." Arno told everyone. All of a sudden, the door yawned open, and a gust of wind pushed its way through the room. The door fully opened to reveal the Pythagorean Vault itself. Elise beckoned Francois to hold her hand. He hurried over to his mother's side, and grabbed her left hand. Connor grabbed a torch, lit it in the Fire of Knowledge, and led Arno, Elise, and the young Francois into the Vault.

The three Assassins walked up the steps onto the small pedestal. Elise waved her hand over the top of the small pedestal, awaiting a hologram, to no avail.

"Where is the message?" Elise asked angrily. Arno calmed her down.

"Perhaps I should try." Connor interjected. He walked up to the pedestal, and waved his hand over it. The pedestal gave off a beam of light, with light emanating on the floor, and started going up the walls and to the roof. Projections of various numbers showed up throughout the room, until some numbers solidified and stayed glowing.

"43 39 19 N, 75 27 42 W." Arno read the numbers. "What the hell is it supposed to mean?"

Connor walked up to Arno, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it is not intended for us." Connor replied. After Connor spoke those words, the numbers disappeared, revealing a Templar Cross and an Assassin Insignia. Elise could see a faint image of herself with her initials under her name, along with the Templar Cross fading away. Connor and Arno left the vault, with the latter taking Francois with him. As they left, a voice began to speak.

"She has come at last. The Templar who became an Assassin. To view the message forged in time in regards to her life's calling. Ezio was too naive to relay this message to the Assassins of his time when he last visited here. Only that he should have, spreading the message that EDLS will do good for his Order, many years into the future."

Elise looked up at the projections in the vault, with a look of confusion on her face.

"How did you know my life would unfold this way?" Elise asked the voice.

"It was laid out this way, in the stars, several thousands of years ago." the voice bellowed. "It was your destiny to become an Assassin, and your life has all gone according to plan. Your first twenty-six years of existence a Templar, with 1794 being your death. The next decades you will live, reborn as an Assassin. Live out your life this way, and good things will come to yourself, and your loved ones."

Before Elise could ask anymore questions, the projections vanished. Connor and Arno walked into the room. Francois ran up to Elise, who picked him up and kissed him.

"Did you find out about your message?" Arno asked, eager for an answer.

"I did." Elise replied to her husband. "It seems that my life as both a Templar and Assassin was foretold several thousands of years ago. I have no possible idea how they recorded the message for me over thousands of years, but it also said that I must live my life out as an Assassin, and good things will happen to me and my loved ones."

Arno gave Elise a puzzling look. Connor approached Elise.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Connor asked her. Arno smiled, and she returned a smile. Elise flicked out her hidden blade.

"It's who I was meant to be." Elise replied. The three Assassins shared a group hug, and walked towards the Temple's exit.

Early in the morning, Connor got the ship ready for the journey to France, and began the long journey of winding through the Tiber. Elise and Arno approached and each shook Connor's hand.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, Connor." Elise said, with a polite tone in her voice.

"No, thank you two. For ending the Templar search, and for ending Shay Cormac's search for the Pieces of Eden. I couldn't have done it alone." Connor replied to Elise, bowing his head to her. Elise and Arno did the same in return.

"We must stop back at the Homestead." Connor stated, "There is a place I would like to show you."

"Fine by me." Arno replied, looking over to Elise and Francois.

"Very well. Your wish is my command." Connor told Arno, as the Aquila approached the mouth of the Tiber. Connor approached the wheel, taking it from a crew mate.

"Set course for the Homestead! Full sail mates! Full sail!" Connor yelled at his crew, fulfilling his command of reaching full sail. Francois looked up at Connor with bewilderment. Elise and Arno shared a passionate kiss at the helm as the sun was about rise, knowing that they had avenged Arno's fallen father, and brought Shay Cormac's quest for the Pieces of Eden to an end.


End file.
